1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and a method particularly for the radial expansion of tubular members.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, tubular members can be expanded using mechanical or other devices and methods where an expander device (e.g. a cone) is pushed or pulled through the tubular member to impart a radial plastic and/or elastic deformation to the member to increase its outer diameter (OD) and inner diameter (ID). Alternatively, the cone may be forced through the tubular member using hydraulic pressure. The tubular member is optionally at least temporarily anchored and the expander device is pushed or pulled through the tubular member to impart the radial expansion force.
There are a number of problems associated with so-called “bottom-up” expansion. The portions of the tubular member that have been expanded below the cone may be in tension or compression during the expansion process depending upon the location of the temporary anchor (where used). Thus, during hydraulic expansion of the tubular member for example, the member is in a state of tension while also under hydraulic pressure. Also, in the event of problems with the expansion, the cone can potentially become stuck as it is being pushed or pulled through the expandable member, and this may require a fishing operation to retrieve the stuck cone.
Additionally, conventional methods typically require a rig so that the expander device can be pushed or pulled through the tubular member using a wireline, drill string, coiled tubing string or the like.